


Han(sullie) 's Home

by Amorpheia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Monsters Inc. and Monsters U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorpheia/pseuds/Amorpheia
Summary: Another day for Hansol and Seungkwan at the dorms.





	Han(sullie) 's Home

Hansol is fond of watching movies.

Whenever he has free time in the dorm (or so they call their flat), he would check online forums for new movies and read reviews about them. If he liked them enough through the trailer then he would proceed to buy them online, and ask any of the other members to watch the movies with him. Mostly it would be Seokmin (he says yes with everything), Soonyoung, or Jihoon who would watch with him, but today Soonyoung and Jihoon went to the company building early, and Seokmin was still maybe dead to the world from the night before considering he's not hollering yet. Hansol still has six hours before they'd be called to PLEDIS to discuss their schedule for 2018. He checked the rooms to see anyone else awake. It's still ten in the morning, and aside from the rest of the perf unit getting ready to follow Soonyoung to the practice room, it's only Seungkwan who's already awake and is talking to his mom. 

He only opened the door a bit and smiled at Seungkwan who waved back at him.

"Yes, Mom. Okay, okay, I will go visit you and Dad later. Will you be going to the cafe too? We still have a company meeting at around six-ish later, so I'll just contact you. Uh uh. Bye, love you."

By the time the call ended Hansol was lying beside Seungkwan on the bed and is playing with the loose threads on the fluffy blanket.

" Stop that Hansollie , you'll ruin my childhood blanket," Seungkwan tried to scold him.

Hansol just grinned at him and Seungkwan almost laughed at his face. Hansol craned his neck away from Seungkwan. 

"Eww Seungkwan, your breath stinks," Seungkwan covered his mouth with his right hand and tried to shove Hansol from the bed.

"Hansol, move, move. I have to go and wash my face," Seungkwan's ears were red. Hansol moved just a bit just to let the other guy get up from the bed. Seungkwan was wearing only his pink sweater and black boxers, and the half-Caucasian marvelled at his band mate's backside as he strode to the door. 

"Ah, Seungkwan, you should never diet or exercise to lose your butt," Hansol commented.

Seungkwan's face popped up from the bathroom, laden with soap. He snuck a tongue at Hansol.

"Hansollie, you wound me. This is my pride, I take care of it very well."

They stayed for about twenty minutes bantering at each other, all while Seungkwan was doing his morning routine. After that, Hansol went to the kitchen to fix some quick breakfast. Minghao had already prepared the rest of the group some tea his parents sent from China, which was preserved in a tumbler. He also whipped up some low-fat pancakes (according to the note Minghao left) , but Hansol was craving some omelet and bacon so he cooked just that. He also poured two cups of the tea, and he was immediately greeted by the scent of the herbs that were steeped in it. He silently thanked the older guy for preparing the tea beforehand. 

Seungkwan came running to the kitchen, mirth and excitement in his eyes. 

"Hansol, Hansol you won't believe what I just saw!" 

"Try me." Living with twelve guys, he was almost sure he knew EVERYTHING about them. 

"I found Jisoo-hyung wearing boxers in bed." 

"Uh, that's pretty normal." 

"Cuddling with Seokmin-hyung." 

"Uh... That too--huh?" It was only then that he registered what the other boy has said.  
   
Seungkwan was giggling loudly. "Oh my God, they looked so cute together, I snapped a picture of it, lookie!" 

And on the screen were indeed Seokmin and Jisoo, in bed together. They were both facing each other and Seokmin was levelled to the other guy's chest. This picture was taken up close, but when he swiped he saw that the blanket was on their feet and they were both wearing only boxers. 

"I want to send this to the group chat but this is too scandalous," Hansol said. 

"Right? I wanted to send this earlier too, but President Han might see it. I don't want to disturb anything unsaid yet." 

Hansol nodded his head in agreement,  handing Seungkwan a cup of tea and drinking from his. 

Seungkwan took a sip and moaned slightly. 

"I swear Minghao-hyung makes the best tea in the world. I'll forever be grateful for this."

Hansol chuckled while handing Seungkwan chopsticks. 

"I want to watch movies after this."

"I get to pick the movie." Seungkwan picked a bacon strip from Hansol's bowl. 

"Okay, but we're not choosing another English movie without subs!" Hansol replied. 

"Babe, it's to practice your English!" 

"Excuse me Seungkwan, my English is very high quality."

Seungkwan snorted, and they laughed a bit remembering what happened during predebut. 

***

"Okay, Seungkwan, tell me why are we watching Monsters University before Monsters, Inc."

They decided to watch two movies for the mean time, and Seungkwan decided it's nice to see some animated movie with a sequel. Hansol liked movies, but he also rather liked cartoon movies over animated ones. 

"Seungkwan the other shit is really old, and maybe we should have tried to watch Shrek if we're watching Pixar movies instead. Or Toy Story. Or Finding Nemo." 

"Oh shush, Shrek and Toy Story has more than two parts, so they're both out, and I don't find it funny that some  blue fish knows how to talk with whales when there's one whale in this planet who won't ever find a mate because apparently it's voice is beyond the range of hearing of the other whales!" Seungkwan huffed and puffed after he said everything in a single breath. 

Hansol looked at him as if scarred. "Okay, okay. We'll watch Monsters Uni now. Also, that's some deep shit there Seungkwan. Is the part about the lone whale true?" 

"If you were paying attention to what Jeonghan-hyung was saying while he was crying last night you'll know that. He must have been binge-watching animal planet and got depressed again since he bought seven soju bottles and two packs of beer. I suppose it is true."

"You know him." 

Monsters University ended with just a few questions from Seungkwan, a few translations here and there. Hansol was sort of proud since the other guy only asked about hard words, and almost comprehended the entire movie anyway. English movies are sure the best way to learn comprehension. 

When Monsters, Inc. was starting Seungkwan leaned his head on his group mate's shoulder. 

"Do you think we'd be like Mike Wasowski and Sullivan if we're monsters?" 

"Hmm, I think we'd be similar but not entirely like them. Both Mike and Sullivan had to work hard with each other to compliment their differences, but we just kind of clicked from the start you know?" 

Seungkwan hummed, because it is exactly like the boy mentioned. As soon as both of them were trainees it was like they'd found their soulmates. They both liked each other enough to hangout all the time, and yes, they'd had fights, but they were not that dramatic and they'd come crawling to each other to apologize sooner or later. 

It was until the climax of the story where they opened and entered different doors to get away from the chameleon that Hansol noticed something very cute. 

"Seungkwan you're like Boo!" 

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm Boo Seungkwan." 

Hansol gaped, realising he worded it out wrong. He laughed hard, and hugged the other guy from the back. The brunet paused the movie and looked weirdly at Hansol. 

"Oh my God I have goosebumps. This is too good to be true."

"Hansollie you're scaring me. I know you're weird but you're getting weirder by the minute." 

"Oh. Uh. Wait. Let me collect my thoughts."

Seungkwan waited there until Hansol catches his breath from laughing. 

"You're wearing the same pink like Boo in the movie, you have brown hair as of the moment, and you have the same chubby cheeks." 

Seungkwan looked at the TV where the screen is paused. He looked at himself again  then looked again at the screen. Girl Boo is currently looking up at Sullivan with her big adorable eyes (he wishes he'd have the same cute daughter in the future). 

"No shit." Seungkwan said as he stared at the TV again. His eyes mirrored his emotions--unbelieving yet humored, surprised and awed the same. 

Seungkwan let out a gasp. "Then you're gonna be Sullie? You had that blue fluffy sweater too! And look at your flaring nostrils and your jaw... Ha ha ha ha your jaw looks like Sullivan's!!" 

A pillow immediately flew unto Seungkwan's face and soon a pillow fight began. When they grew tired hitting each other, they remembered the movie and resumed watching it. 

It wasn't until the movie ended that they were both left unmoving, and tears were streaming down Seungkwan's face. 

"At least they got to meet again right? I don't know but I just started crying.." 

"There, there." A tear or two also escaped Hansol's eyes. "It wasn't really shown but let's just hope they got to meet again and lived happy ever after."

"Hansollie, maybe it's because Sullie's done so much that it would hurt if he'd seen Boo changed? What if Boo wasn't waiting for him.. Or Boo grew up, or changed houses.." 

Maybe it's that, or the last bit of what Boo said that made his tears fall too. 

"Hey Babe, I was supposed to be the emotional one here, why are you crying..." Seungkwan hugged Hansol as the latter cried some more.

"Sophia's moving to the States.. She passed the entrance exam for a school Mom helped her apply for. I'm so happy for her but I'd miss her so much you know? Like when I suddenly miss her she's not in Hongdae anymore and I can't just fly to the States for a few hours and come back." 

"It's okay. Be happy for her chasing her dreams too! And besides, we go to the US for a few days every year and we get some free time periodically, and she gets free time from school too. You'd be able to see her more than you think." 

Hansol calmed down not long after, the TV screen dark in front of them. Seungkwan was leaving kisses on his face all the while he was rubbing circles on Hansol's back. 

They both fell asleep on the couch, Seungkwan's arm hugging him.  
He woke up to someone's phone blaring loudly in the kitchen area, probably Mingyu's. Hansol immediately noticed he is facing Seungkwan. He already memorised the features on the other's face, but it still leaves him breathless especially if they're close like this. He snuck in a kiss to Seungkwan's lips and snuggled in closer.

Seungkwan smells like chips, air freshener, and faint cologne combined. Even so, the scent is soft and tickles his nose a bit, but he loves it. 

Seungkwan smells like home. 

 

🤲🤲🤲🤲  
Stream 🏡

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a hard core verkwan shipper (like i am) you will notice small puns here and there among svt (i.e. Jihoon's not so subtle eyeing both Vernon and Seungkwan, Minghao's nudges, Chan's eyes 😏👀👀).   
> This was supposed to be posted in Feb 2 12 am KST but I foRgOt. 
> 
> Feb 2 12 AM KST is both 17 days away  from Vernon's birthday and Seungkwan's birthday. 
> 
> Also this fic is prompted by Vernon's drawing of Boo's door when asked to draw Home and boy did i have the feels. 
> 
> backed up by:   
> +Hansol's fluffy blue sweater on thanks photoshoot   
> +Seungkwan's hair and sweater on Amigo TV around Jan-Feb 2018
> 
> On seoksoo:  
> +Diss rap battle on IDOL ROOM  between seoksoo gave me a headcanon: they sleep together how else would josh smell Dk's hair right?! RIGHTT?!!   
> +Joshua waking up DK & Joshua's first words in the morning  
> +Josh in Dk's room unboxing online goods from SVT club
> 
> Anyways, come scream at me on twt @/sebongfics or on tumblr @/artemiskwons 
> 
>  
> 
> +crossposted on wattpad


End file.
